


El Inicio

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: William Cobb, el primer Talon de su familia, la persona que hizo que su estirpe y progenie llevasen tal apellido, los vigilaba entre las sombras. Su hijo, sus nietos, sus bisnietos. A cada uno de ellos. Con el solo hecho de tomar a los indicados y llevarlos con él a la Corte de los Búhos.Durante aquellos doce años, supo que el mejor candidato que podía llevar con él a la Corte, era su bisnieto. Richard John Grayson, Dick, apodo dado por su madre.Solo necesitaba un incentivo, que liberase a su lobo interno. Pero sería paciente, los Talones lo eran.





	El Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo es apenas una introducción de lo que vendrá siendo el fic, el cual, será largo. Espero lo disfruten.

Los Grayson eran una familia casi desconocida, extraña y curiosa, sin duda alguna.

Pero claro, pasaban desapercibidos gracias a la fachada del Circo Haly, porque, ¿Quién dudaría de una feria que venía a la ciudad por algunas temporadas y luego se iba? Absolutamente nadie. Era lo más normal del mundo.

Por eso era perfecta, para ellos, los hijos grises de Gotham: Gray-son.

Tenían tantos secretos, hasta entre sí mismos, porqué solo pocos podían ser los agraciados candidatos para tomar las riendas, de lo que realmente eran. Talones y lobos. Ajá, lobos.

Aves y caninos, algo sumamente opuesto a lo otro, pero que fuertemente compartían el mismo destino. Ser asesinos y llevar en grande su potestad de poder, porque era lo que buscaban, ser dueños de la afamada Gotham, que les dio la espalda más de una vez, y los hizo quedar en el medio de lo alto y lo bajo. Y su respuesta era más que clara: No se dejarían pisotear como tal.

Por eso, William Cobb, el primer Talon de su familia, la persona que hizo que su estirpe y progenie llevasen tal apellido, los vigilaba entre las sombras. Su hijo, sus nietos, sus bisnietos. A cada uno de ellos. Con el solo hecho de tomar a los indicados y llevarlos con él a la Corte de los Búhos.

El gen de hombre/mujer lobo fue otorgado por la esposa de su hijo, una joven que se unió al circo para solo leer las cartas de la suerte, y ocultar la realidad por la cuál era cazada en su pueblo natal. Quien solo hizo que los Grayson mejoraran sus condiciones, los hacía perfectos. Perfectos para su destino.

John Grayson junto a sus hermanos, había sido uno de los candidatos elegidos para ser Talon, pero las cosas cambiaron de rumbo cuando se casó con una chica normal, humana por completo y tuvo a su hijo, Richard Grayson. Los ojos de Cobb fueron a parar en él.

Y durante aquellos doce años, supo que el mejor candidato que podía llevar con él a la Corte, era su bisnieto. Richard John Grayson, Dick, apodo dado por su madre. Solo necesitaba un incentivo, que liberase a su lobo interno. Pero sería paciente, los Talones lo eran.


End file.
